


深夜幻想-哈迪

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 一个突如其来的小短文。反正是拉郎，不负责。





	深夜幻想-哈迪

#哈迪  
#时间是南美解放者杯决赛

“你会支持哪个队伍？”  
迪巴拉一边到处看着路标指向，一边抽空飞快的回着消息，他打字很快，鸭舌帽低下的脸露出笑容：“当然是博卡，这还用说吗？”  
消息传送出去，他把手机捏在手里，然后继续带着一大堆意大利大爷们找路。天知道伯纳乌有多少个入口和通道，做球员的时候不用管，但看比赛居然会找不到包厢，这可真的太惨了。  
好在，开场前的最后几分钟，他们顺利的找到了自己的包厢。迪巴拉坐下来，扫视了一眼底下的球场，然后又看起了手机。  
社交网络上都在讨论这场德比中的德比，南美解放者杯从来不缺话题热度，何况是河床和博卡青年的世纪大战。他刷新了一下，刷出了一张球场背景下的自拍。  
哇哦，他在心里感慨了一下，这个外套可不怎么样。  
于是他把手机递给队友，让人帮他也拍一张在球场前的照片，绿色的背景里穿着灰色套头衫的男孩像是来进行游学的高中生，他满意的发了一条ins，等着人给他点赞。  
“我看到你的照片了lol”他发送了一条新消息，“你坐在哪里？我看不到你。”  
他等了好一会儿，既没等来点赞，也没有消息回复。比赛开始了。他专心投入到这场阿根廷的狂欢中去。  
很可惜的是，博卡并没有获得最终的胜利。迪巴拉说不上悲痛，但绝对有点不开心，他和队友们走在一起，慢吞吞的顺着通道往外挪。  
他们要在马德里停留一晚，他知道哈梅斯也是。  
所以此刻他偷偷的溜出房间，穿过走廊，找到了背熟的房间号码，然后敲开了门。  
一只手把他拉了进去，接着是照片里被他嘲笑的灰色外套，他们热烈的拥抱着，迪巴拉的脸颊蹭过那件外套的呢子面料，贴上了哈梅斯的脸。  
“很遗憾博卡输了，”哈梅斯说道，在这个过程中还在止不住的吻着迪巴拉的脸，“哦你是不是稍微胖了一点？”  
“我在增肌！”迪巴拉小声发出抗议，但完全没有拒绝那些细碎的亲吻，他用手指摸着哈梅斯的后脑勺，仔仔细细的端详着许久不见的恋人，“你看起来倒是很不错。”  
他们从门口挪到房间里，中间磕磕绊绊的亲吻着彼此的嘴唇。迪巴拉的帽子被摘下来，他的头发被压乱了，翘起了几根。  
“我明天一早要赶飞机回都灵。”他闷闷地说，并且顺便终于如愿扯掉了哈梅斯的外套，开始剥他的衬衫。  
哈梅斯的身材很好，他的脸和略下垂的眼角充满欺骗性。迪巴拉把他压在柔软的大床上，扯开了可怜的衬衫扣子。哈梅斯低吟了一声，说：“我没带更多的衣服。”  
久别重逢总是会给人更多的激情。更何况迪巴拉自认为有帐要算，所以他毫不留情，并不介意把衬衫揉得更乱。  
他们就这样在床单上滚作一团，迪巴拉的套头衫也脱了下来。哈梅斯捏着他的脸去亲他，手指揉着脸颊上有些软乎的肉。  
“你为什么不回关我？”就在哈梅斯从他的胸口往小腹慢慢亲吻的时刻，迪巴拉终于忍不住开口了。他皱起眉头的样子好像很生气，甚至打算随时把人踹下床去。  
哈梅斯不紧不慢的继续亲他，从肋间的纹身到结实的腰胯，他不打算回答，反而埋头捉住了迪巴拉的脚踝，亲吻了他的皇冠纹身。  
他也有一个类似的纹身，这算不算美好的巧合？  
迪巴拉气鼓鼓的没说话，他不得不承认，他在这件事情上是吃味的。但碍于远距离恋爱，以及他性格中相对克制的情绪控制，他没有表达过。  
哈梅斯捉着他的脚踝分开，把迪巴拉摆成了一个往后靠着双腿打开的姿势。他抬头对上那双漂亮的眼睛，当然，对于迪巴拉来说，过分无辜的下垂眼也让他无法继续生气下去。  
他们交换了一个亲吻，黏腻的，水声潺潺的。  
用背后位进入的时候迪巴拉的膝盖跪在床上，他的屁股很翘，哈梅斯没忍住捏了两把。这种手感简直让人上瘾，他一边抑制着自己把人直接顶到最深的冲动——他的尺寸有点过分——一边尽情的揉搓着把那臀肉往中间挤。  
迪巴拉脑子里的东西彻底都被挤了出去，也许是因为哈梅斯把他填的太满了。他随着哈梅斯的动作摇晃着，脑袋随时可能撞到床头去，他迷迷糊糊的想，明天在飞机上再说也来得及。  
后来他跪不住了，他的膝盖红了一片。  
为了身体考虑，哈梅斯把迪巴拉放平在床上，他就这样趴着，柔软的床因为他的身体凹陷下去，哈梅斯趴在他身上，亲吻落在他的肩膀、后颈和耳畔。  
有那么几个瞬间，迪巴拉觉得自己大概要被肏进床里去了。他反手摸了摸哈梅斯的脸，哈梅斯冲他笑，他就没话说了。行吧，他想，不关注我。  
最后他们两个懒散的在床上抱在一起。汗水浸透了额发，迪巴拉拿手去撩哈梅斯的头发，被人按着又狠狠的亲了一通。  
“关于你的传闻太多了。”哈梅斯说。  
迪巴拉不太明白，他闭上眼睛，用脑袋去蹭哈梅斯的胸口。  
“噢，”哈梅斯发出一声叹息，两只手牢牢的圈住了他，搓着迪巴拉的头发，“包括拜仁。我不想让你惹上更多绯闻了。”  
但迪巴拉久久没有回应。哈梅斯低头看了看，发现他睡着了。  
算了，让他做个没心没肺的傻瓜好了。


End file.
